


The Essentials

by wreckofherheart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: Nothing beats Rosa and her burnt coffee.  [Rosa/Amy]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontstraytoofar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/gifts).



> Because my lovely girlfriend got me into this ship, and they should definitely take us by surprise and be end game.

 

Burnt coffee. Filtered sunlight. Heavy perfume. 

She hadn’t the foggiest idea that these three requirements were absolutely _essential_. And her lips still tingle from the previous evening. She hasn’t stopped smiling either. 

There’s a sense of rebellion in the air. Feverish excitement, but something else. Something more. Something like safety. 

Something like happiness.

The coffee tastes divine, even if it’s burnt. Amy doesn’t care. The coffee tastes divine because Rosa made it, and Rosa made the effort to _try_. 

Amy doesn’t care about the dusty blinds, the irritating glare of the sun because this is what Rosa wakes up to every morning. 

Amy doesn’t care about the heavy perfume lingering amidst the sheets either. The smell of Rosa has never made her feel anything but content.

Sitting upright, she looks at Rosa, and she’s still holding the tray of coffee. Dressed only in adark gown, her makeup smudged slightly, hair not yet combed. Amy wraps the sheets around her naked body, and her heart skips a beat at the sight before her. This isn’t the first time, though, and certainly not the last.

‘You serve breakfast in bed often?’

Rosa is stumped, because _of course_ she doesn’t. Not to anyone.

But Amy isn’t just _anyone_. 

So she shrugs, as if it’s no big deal. ‘You owe me.’

‘I owe you burnt coffee? All right, then.’

The corner of Rosa’s mouth twitches. 

_A smile_.

She has started to adore Amy’s sarcasm. As rare as it is. 

(She has started to adore everything about Amy, and it’s _unbearable_.)

‘Thank you,’ Amy says, eyes twinkling––and she’s gazing at Rosa so warmly, it’s enough to make her fall head over heels. 

Oh, wait.

She already has.

Rosa places the tray down, and leans forward to kiss her.

Amy breathes her in, sighing happily, fingers knotting in her wild hair. _Yes_ , this is how she wants to wake up every morning. 

The only thing she regrets is that it took her _this long_ to realise. It took her _this long_ to realise _why_ Rosa’s compliments meant the world, _why_ every time Rosa entered a room her heart raced a million miles per hour. 

_Why_ she can’t stop gazing at Rosa from across the office.

Naturally Jake noticed. He still hasn’t stopped teasing her about it.

Rosa smirks into the kiss when she feels the cord around her waist loosen. The gown falls from her shoulders. Amy’s palm are cool on her skin, and more confident than usual. As her hands massage her hips, reaching her chest, it doesn’t take long until Amy’s back is pressed into the mattress, and Rosa is hovering over her. 

It’s all Amy could ever want.

It’s _everything_.

‘Hey,’ she whispers, ‘I’ve got an idea.’

‘Mmm?’ Rosa murmurs, busy kissing her neck.

‘How about––’ and she can’t believe she’s suggesting such an atrocity, ‘––we skip work today?’

Rosa stops. Raises her head with a look which asks _who are you, and what have you done with Santiago?_ But Amy is genuine. She’s serious, and even _she’s_ in shock. Then Rosa grins, because that’s exactly the sort of idea she would suggest. And nothing has sounded better.

It might arouse suspicion. After all, these two _never_ call in sick, let alone _together_.

But _whatever_ , Rosa thinks. _Let them wonder_.

She kisses her mouth, and nips at her lower lip, earning a gasp. 

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ she grins.

Before can pick up her mobile to call in, Amy grabs for her, and they roll into the sheets, laughing and kissing.

Nothing beats Rosa and her burnt coffee.

 


End file.
